1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of die means for metal crimping and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem generally encountered in prior art crimping dies involve the failure of such dies to provide a means for releasing a workpiece which has expanded under the compressive die forces and has become jammed in the die nest cavity. The operator is thus required to resort to a time consuming, laborious, and cumbersome manual operation to remove the jammed part from the die in preparation for a subsequent operation. One prior art device which has been designed to at least partially overcome this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,674 issued on Nov. 2, 1971 to Piasecki et al and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. The Piasecki device, although representing a significant improvement over other prior art devices and providing a generally simple, satisfactory solution to the problem, is relatively expensive to manufacture, requiring rather complex machining operations and critical tolerances.